the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bachelor life/To the park
Here's how the Bachelor life goes and heading to the park goes as well in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. (The movie opens on the skyline of a neighborhood in London and pans down to focus on Pongo, and his human pet, Roger Radcliffe, living inside their flat.) Pongo: (narrating) My story begins in London, not so very long ago, and yet so much has happened since then, that it seems like an eternity. At that time, I lived with my pet in a bachelor flat just off of Regents Park. It was a beautiful spring day, a tedious time of the year for bachelors. (Roger is seen playing the piano and writing some notes on the sheet.) Pongo: Oh, that's my pet, Roger Radcliffe, a musician of sorts. And that right there is Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and their friends. Gallus: Alright, how much longer do we have to hear this piano play? This is so boring! Stewie: It's just a few more hours, dude. Gallus: Yeah, of boringness. Erza Scarlet: I kinda agree with Gallus on this one. All we hear is just Roger playing his piano all day, and we've been here for about ten hours! Brian: Don't worry, guys. I'm pretty sure something will come out. Hopefully. Pongo: And that I'm the one with the spots." (Pongo is then shown resting on a couch by the window.) My name’s Pongo. As far as I could see, the old notion that a bachelor’s life was so glamorous and carefree was all nonsense. (Pongo leans up on all fours and stretches while yawning. He watches Roger smoke his pipe and continue practicing, as we then see Roger's living room with discarded music notes across the chair and floor and a cello in one of the seats.) Pongo: It was downright dull. It was plain to see that my old pet needed someone. But if it were left up to Roger, we'd be bachelors forever. He was married to his work, writing songs. Songs about romance of all things, something he knew absolutely nothing about. Oh, he’s intelligent enough, as humans go. And I think you could say, Roger is a rather handsome animal in his way. I could see no reason why my pet didn’t deserve an attractive mate. At least I was determined to do my best. (Pongo stares at a cover of one of Roger's pin-up magazines and pushes it aside with his nose.) Pongo: Of course, dogs are a pretty poor judge of human beauty. (Pongo then looks at the cover of Roger's Lilliput magazine issue depicting a sexy blonde in a green and pink swimsuit against a blue background.) Pongo: But I had a rough idea of what to look for. (Pongo sees a shaggy saluki and her beatnik human pet walk to the park.) Pongo: Hmm! Unusual breed. Very unusual. Hmm! Oh, surely not. (He then sees a small, stout pug and her similarly dignified human pet walk the opposite direction.) Pongo: Well now, what have we here? Hmm. Well, a little too short coupled. Nope! (A purple-colored poodle with black-haired bangs and her sophisticated owner pass by.) Pongo: I say! Well, I do say! Now there’s a fancy breed. Hmm. Perhaps a little too fancy. Yes, much too fancy. (A cocker spaniel and her elderly owner ride along on their bicycle.) Pongo: Too old. (A little girl in yellow and her yellow labrador puppy walk down the street.) Pongo: Too young. It was a problem, a real problem. Well, now that's a bit more like it! (Pongo sees their ideal wives: An identical Dalmatian with a blue collar named Perdita and her human owner, Anita.) Pongo: The most beautiful creature on four legs! Now, if only the girl.... Well! She’s very lovely too. It was almost too good to be true. (Anita and Perdita walk to Regent's Park.) I'd never find another pair like that, not if I looked for years. Ah, they're heading for the park. A perfect meeting place if I can only arrange it. Uh-oh, but Roger never stopped work ‘til after 5. That would be too late. (Pongo sets the clock hands five minutes after 5:00 with his nose, rushes to Roger's study and where out heroes are, and prances and barks at Roger to get their attention.) Wendy Marvell: Now what's got Pongo so worked up? Roger: his arms and looks at his clock After 5 already? Fancy that. Ocellus: Well, time flies by fast. Gallus: And we're finally going to go outside! Glaceon: And about time to! Master Shake: Yeah, hanging out here was killing me! (Pongo continues barking as Roger puts on his trench coat and trilby hat.) Roger: Alright, Pongo. alright, boy. (As soon as Roger puts the leash on Pongo, he takes off, heaving Roger and the others through the front door. The scene slides away to see them traveling quickly through Regent's Park.) Duck: What's gotten into Pongo? Cat: We don't know. Hen: But it must be important. Little Bear: It must be. Peter: Yeah, which is why he's going so fast! Roger: Pongo, boy, take it easy! What's all the hurry? (Pongo looks around the area and sees the pug from recently barking at a few pigeons to chase them away. And Pongo goes on again heaving Roger and the others again) Our heroes: Whoa! Roger: Pongo, boy, slow down. (Pongo looks around the area and then, the two bachelors. cross a bridge past the saluki and her master painting this scene of the park. Pongo then continues) Yona: Here we go! Pongo: (narrating) At first, I was afraid we'd missed them. Perhaps they passed on by the park. Then suddenly... I spotted them. (As told, Pongo sees Anita reading a book on a park bench with Perdita sitting next to her.) It was a perfect situation if I planned it right. I couldn't depend on Roger. I knew what he'd do. He'd settle on the grass, puff his pipe and that would be it. No, it was all up to me. gulps and walks forward like a handsome dog as Perdita opens her eyes and sees them walk by and Anita opens her eyes and sees Roger (And Perdita looks and sees Roger, Pongo, and our heroes sitting on a riverbank to look at the scenery. And Pongo looks back, and Perdita nervously looks back standing straight and Pongo looks at Roger] Pongo: At first I had no particular plan, just anything to attract attention. You know, stir things up a bit. (Pongo goes ahead and grabs Roger's hat.) Roger: Pongo, you silly old thing! (Pongo playfully crouches down on all fours and leaps away.) C'mon! C'mon, let’s have it, boy. Pongo! Pongo! (Perdita and Anita look at Roger and Pongo fooling around with little amusement) Lois: Come on, Pongo, be a good dog and give Roger's hat back. Pongo goes to the bench where Anita is sitting and places it there. And Pongo barks, as Anita looks at Roger but turns back to her book as Roger looks at here Pongo: (narrating) For a while, it seemed to work. At least they had seen one another. Things were going along first-rate. (Pongo looks at Roger and then looks at Anita back-and-forth, until he does a take.) But, for some strange reason, they left! (Pongo sees Anita and Perdita returning home and tries to make a break for it, until Roger pounces on Pongo to stop him.) Roger: C'mon, you old renegade. We're going home. Gallus: Oh, well showtime's over. Sugarcoat: But it was fun at first. Pongo: (narrating) But I wasn't giving up. I was determined that somehow they just had to meet. (Pongo heaves Roger and forces him to meet Anita just in time.) Roger: Oh! Anita: Ohhh! Roger: I beg your pardon. Please excuse me. Anita: I must say, what on earth! (Pongo is overly focused on his goal, that he accidentally has their legs tied up in his leash.) Roger: Oh, really. Good heavens. Anita: Oh, dear. (Perdita becomes alarmed at this and tries to free her mistress by holding onto her coat with her teeth, only to make things worse.) Roger: Ohh! Anita: Ahh, ahh! (Perdita rips off part of her mistress' coat by accident, as Roger and Anita lose their balance and splash into a nearby pond.) Mr. Blik: his finger at them, laughing Roger: (groaning) Oh, oh. Anita: (upset) Oh, my new spring suit and my new hat! Ah, ah... (Anita stands back up, followed by Roger.) Roger: (pleading) I'm terribly sorry. Please let me help you. I'm so sorry. swipes his hat from Pongo all furious with him, as he was handing it to him I don’t know what’s come over him." (Pongo looks at Perdita and tries to apologize for humiliating himself and Roger, but Perdita turns away from him out of disgust.) I'm so sorry. He's never acted this way before. Anita: (annoyed) Oh, never mind, never mind! Please, just go away! You’ve done enough. Please? Roger: (hands her a hankie) Oh. Oh, I say. Here, take mine. Anita: Oh. (Anita and Roger share a laugh, as Perdita smiles at Pongo on the neck. Pongo's plan of getting Roger to meet Anita works) Espeon: Oh, I get it. Pongo just brought us out here, because he was in love. Gray Fullbuster: Maybe that's why he kept dragging us around. Frylock: Makes perfect sense to me. But I wonder why? Sour Sweet: Probably because he wanted him and Roger to have a girl in their house. Not bad for a dog, (to Brian) uh, no offense. Brian: None taken. Gordon Quid: Huh, I should have thought of that. Waffle: I did. (Then an iris shines on Pongo, which turns into a stained glass cathedral window. Both couples are now at the church getting married.) Priest: Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live? Roger: (solemnly) I will. they speak Pong puts his paw on Perdita's, and they touch their noses to one another Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series